The rise of Chat Blanc and Miss Fortune
by Nieka2000
Summary: Hawkmoth is defeated. Now two new villians have to fill that gap.
1. The Rise

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Thomas Astruc.**

It was done, it was finally over, five years of fighting.

Hawkmoth is defeated, and Gabriel Agreste is now laying on the floor for the Eiffel Tower, the five super heroes of Paris stand for him. After 5 hours of fighting they defeated him, They had cuts and bruises all over them, but they did it. From the start of their journey, Ladybug and Chat Noir had expected that when they defeated Hawkmoth, they would feel relieved and happy, but that was absolutely not the case. You could read the sorrow on there faces. The sadness for how there friend, Adrien, is going to react when he knows that his own father was Hawkmoth.

What they don't know is, that Adrien already knows…

Chat Noir/Adrien couldn't believe it, his own father betrayed him! His own farther, Who he trusted and even if he was sometimes harsh, loved. His father, No... That monster hurt his friends, his real family.

Tears began to fall from Chat Noirs face, tears from sadness and anger. Ladybug looked at Chat while standing next to him ''We won Chat, it's okay now. Hawkmoth can't hurt anyone anymore''. The police and other heroes lead Gabriel and his assistant, Nathalie, who also cooperated with Hawkmoth in the police car. "now you can't hurt anyone anymore hawkmoth' Queen Bee said. Rena looked at him like she wanted to kill him right here and there. But Carapace and Queen Bee held her back. They looked at Ladybug and Chat Noir "give them some alone time.''

Meanwhile had Chat Noir sunk to the ground with hands for his eyes. Ladybug had taken a place next to him with her arms on her knees while she was staring at the Eiffel Tower.

''He's my father, that monster is my father… I should have seen it sooner.'' Chat Noir said after a few minutes.

Ladybug was shocked. " W-What? A-Adrian? Omg I'm.. I'm so sorry I.. I don't know what to say.' Chat Noir looked at her, Ladybugs heart dropped while seeing his eyes. " N-Neither do I Ladybug. I..I just feel so betrayed and alone. I… It's all my fault.'' He said shaking. Ladybug looked at him in shock. She had never seen Chat, No.. Adrien this emotionally.

Chatnoir began to shake uncontrollably of all the anger and sadness. Tears streamed down his face. Slowly but surely his suit started to turn white and his ring began to glow and burn. Ladybug looked at him with frightened eyes. ''Chat you really have to calm down.'' ladybug said as calm as possible. But deep inside they both know she was scared and wanted to scream. And wanted to stop Chat from the shaking. But Chat Noir just couldn't, it was like dark magic takes all he ever had and crushed it.

He screamed in pain.

" I'm s-sorry M'lady.' He whispered to her.

Now there he stood, his suit fully blanc, his eyes purple and full of anger and sadness. Ladybugs biggest fear is becoming the reality. "Well, well, well Bugaboo, don't be sad. Or should I say Marinette? You have to know that I can see it in your eyes now, the same pathetic look.'' Chat Blanc grinned while he ran his finger down her jaw, Ladybug looked down not wanting to face the truth that her partner, her Chaton is gone. She didn't know what happened. But she could feel that Tikki shuddered out of fear.

The other heroes just looked up with fright. They were just discussing with the police what they should do with Gabriel, When they heart the scream, the scream of powerlessness from Chat Noir.

The police and heroes ran quickly to the two heroes to see what was going on. Their blood ran cold when they saw what was going on. Chat Noirs suit changed in a white colour while Ladybug looked at him with a frightened look. Chat Blanc looked now at them and laughed. ''oh hey guys! Do you like my makeover?'' Chat Blanc turned around to show his new suit. ''No? What a pity, I've changed special for you! Because now that you no longer have anyone to fight against, I thought I should fill that gap for you!'' Chat Blanc smiled mischievous and looked at the heroes, who now looked at him with question in their eyes. Why does Chat Noir suddenly pretend to be the bad guy? ''What do you mean and what happened? And why the hell are you blanc, Chat Noir?'' Rena asked. ''It's Chat blanc!'' he growled ''And that Foxy, is a paw-ledge for me and a question for you. Well except for Buggaboo there.'' He teased and pointed to Ladybug who sat on her knees, still staring at the Eiffel Tower. ''She sit there now for what? 15 minutes and you don't even notice that she is not feeling very while?''

Just like Chat Noir, she started shaking a lot, this time not from anger and betrayal, but from sadness and fear. Slowly but surely her suit began to change and her earrings began to glow and burn. Her red suit began to turn black and her black dots red. 'What is happening to her?'' Carapace asked angrily while he rushes beside her. ''She is going to be just like me. As you know, LB and I are Yin and Yang. So she will always be by my side and will always be my partner, no matter what.'' his face softened when he said that. It was almost invisible, and the heroes almost didn't see it, almost.

But no matter how quickly his attitude came, it went away and he continued, ''But this time, well… This time we are going to be the bad guys, and you pawthetic heroes have the change to defeat us! Even though we all know that isn't going to happen.'' Ladybug let out a scream of pain and even though it was almost impossible she could just bring out a sentence; ''I'm s-sorry I c-can't hold it anymore, now y-you have to be the h-heroes I saw in y-you from the start.'' And with a last scream of pain ladybug was gone. Now there was a villain with eyes that are going to be frightened by everyone. Instead of Ladybug, Miss Fortune. She pushed Carapace away and stood up.

''Well kitty, Lets have some fun should we?''


	2. The Aftereffect

The murder duo of Paris have been terrorizing the city of love for 2 years now.

Master Fu maked Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee the three new permanent superheroes of Paris, they have followed ladybug's advice and became the heroes ladybug wanted them to be. But sometimes Master Fu adds an extra superhero to help, such as Viperion or Ryuuko. Because Miss fortune and Chat blanc are much harder to beat than Hawkmoth.

Miss Fortune and Chat Blanc terrorize people for fun, They are getting stronger and stronger, That's why thee police have left the defeating of them to the superheroes. Unfortunately for them, this takes a lot of effort and time…

''Nino have you seen my glasses?' Alya asked while writing something down for her work. ''Uh Alya? maybe on your head?' he sighed. ''how long have you been working? You started at 5 p.m. it is now 11 p.m. I really think you should take it easy. You're lucky Chloe wants to do the patrol alone tonight.' she sighed ''I know Nino, we've just been very busy lately. I can't imagine how Ladybug and Chat Noir have sustained this 5-years period.' Alya looked sadly at her computer screen background. She stood there together with the two old superheroes. She simply cannot believe that she fights her idol-former-heroes every day. "We do it to get them back, Al.' Apparently, Nino could clearly see what Alya was thinking. "And we going to get them back, Paris gets his real superheroes back.' Alya sighed. ''Nino, we only fight and fight, still we get nowhere! Hell Master Fu don't even now how to get them back! The only thing he said was: 'Their bad emotions were so strong that their Miraculous couldn't hold it and it became corrupt' Just that nothing more! And than we have also the case of Adrien and Marinette, they just disappeared and we know nothing about it, maybe they are already dead and we would have done nothing!' Nino gave a now crying Alya a hug. "Shhh.'' He sussed. ''Let's get you to bed, you clearly need to sleep. And you know, we are getting them both back, I make sure of that.''

2 years ago Marinette and Adrien disappeared at the same time that the heroes of paris '_disappeared_'. And like many others, Alya and Nino were devastated. First the incident of Ladybug and Chat Noir, and then they heard about the disappearance. the police have declared them dead, but Alya and Nino don't believe it. That's why they still search when they go on patrol with Chloe.

Everytime Alya remembers the faces of Marinette's parents when they heart it, tears come in to her eyes. They were so devastated by it. They had closed the bakery for half a year and still haven't been in her room since she disappeared. After a year they gave up hope that their baby girl would return.

After the transformation of Ladybug and Chat Noir, Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee showed each other their alter ego so they could help each other better (with the primision from Master Fu ofcourse).

Alya and Nino are now living with each other in a apartment not to far from the bakery. Alya works now as a reporter for the tv station and Nino is a part-time DJ, but most of the time they try to stop Miss Fortune and Chat Blanc with Chloe.

Chloe is now a business woman in the fashion industry or as she herself says: ''Even more popular than she already was.' But after she saw her idol change in to Miss fortune she follows her advice. After she went to live in a villa close to Alya and Nino's apartment, She bought the Agreste mansion and Fashion company from Mister Argreste while he was in prison, and therefore ensured that the mansion remained clean. She just made sure that when her best friend ended up again: ''he will return to a clean house and not to a ruin'' like she said before she signed the contract.

But where there are superheroes, there are also villains…..

**AN:**

**Oh no! A cliffhanger! The next chapter will be much more Miss fortune and Chat blanc so put your shelves on!**

**love Nieka**


	3. The love stays

**AN:**

**this chapter has some hot moments! you are warned.**

**Enjoy reading**

Miss fortune and Chat Blanc have searched for a hiding place after they have been ''purrfected'' like they like to call it.

Ofcourse they have showed before searching the city who they are and what they could do. They had put a building on fire and killed some innocent people. And now two years after their first appearance, they are sitting de-transformed on a stolen sofa in an abandoned factory on the outskirts of the city. They have stolen some other things to from a furniture store to place in a small part of the big factory. They use all the remaining space to practice fighting and some other things…

''Kitty I'm bored, I want to do something!'' Marinette said irritably while lying on Adrien's chest. ''We haven't done anything for two days but hanging in this stupid factory!'' she looked at Adrien while he stroked her hair ''I know M'lady, but if we strike now, our plan will no longer work, so we _have_ to wait.'' Marinette pouted. ''uhg I don't want to wait anymore, I know that I have devised the plan but, I regret it now, well not the plan itself I look forward to it and so do you, but I'm just bored... "She looked now straight in his eyes and sighed. he had purple eyes as his alter ego after the purrfection, but when he was back in his own citizen-self he had his familiar green eyes, but if you looked closely in them you could see a twinkle of a purple glow. As Miss fortune she had herself pitch-black eyes with dark red pupils and if you looked into these eyes you could see your worst nightmare, or how she said: ''one of her bonus powers'' from her purrfection. They could now also use their powers as often as they wanted it and they only grow stronger and stronger to their pleasure.

Adrien looked at Marinette with hunger in his eyes. ''why are you so stunning princess?'' Marinette giggled and turned so she could sit on his lap. ''I don't now maybe because I am? And why are you so desperate kitty? You always where by-the-way, You always begged my to love you and guess what." she stopped and kissed him so he wanted more. ''I love you.'' She then kissed him again but this time more professional. He looked in her eyes and sighed. ''I love you to.'' Marinette looked now at him with a teasing smile. ''I know kitty, and I love myself to.'' And with that she kissed him ones more and more….

After a few hours Marinette asked while looking around from the sofa: "Kitty? where are Tikki and Plagg anyway? I don't hear or see them." Adrien sighed and looked doubtful. "Great chance that they are stealing food in the city, luckily they have been purrfected to, that saves us a lot of wailing and _be good _speeches." He made a strange at that face. Marinette giggled and stood up, she whistled once and Tikki and Plagg came as quickly as possible. Plagg flight over to the pillow who laid next to the sofa. "you called me my Queen of death and despair?" Tikki looked down. She didn't want to face her owner eye to eye. ''I'm going around a block testing my new powers a bit and maybe kill some citizens, I'll be back soon kitty!'' Miss Fortune blows a kiss at him and zipped with her yoyo the city in. Adrien grinned, how he loved that psychotic woman, he always loved her even before their purrfection, he will do anything to please his Miss fortune no matter what.


	4. The Queen of Death and Dispair

**AN:**

Miss Fortune ran from rooftop to rooftop in this freezing night, looking for her newest victim. it's such a shame that those bastards of a superheroes have given a warning to everyone in the city that they have to be at home before dark, now she has no one to play with!

After a hour of waiting for her next victim she finally saw a man hurrying across a road, looking like he wants to be at home as soon as possible. While following him, she studied, just like all her other victims before him. He turned into an alley, Perfect. She jumped on one of the roofs that formed the alley, waiting for her pray.

Only this alley then he's home. He looked behind him and grumbled while walking in the three miles long alley. "I knew I had to go home after work right away..." It was not a big alley, a meter wide, between tall houses. If there's an attack on him now, he can't do anything.

She jumped on the rooftop above the man. He looked in shock behind him. "" Hello? Is anybody there? "" When there came no reaction he hesitated. He couldn't go back now he is already halfway through the alley and there is no detour to his house, he walked further.

But just when he thought he made it he heard a soft thud behind him. ''didn't you listen to your mommy? That's such a shame, it's not very safe to be on the street at night. Bad people can turn up and do bad things to you." Miss Fortune mocked with a baby voice while standing behind him, having a big smirk. Oh how she _loved_ this. He turned and looked at her. Miss fortune smiled and walked closer to him while he automatically leapt backwards, he clapped against one of the side walls and looked dangling at the queen of death and despair. She held his throat against the wall with her hand. He shivered with his eyes closed.

The man wanted to scream but was hawked by Miss Fortune's other hand.

She smiled '' Shh…. Let me see what's behind these _beautiful_ eyes.'' She stroked his cheek with her with spandex covered nails. Then she violently grabbed his face. He struggled against it, still with his eyes closed. He didn't know what was going to happen but it could not be good. ''come on you don't want me to _let_ you open your eyes right?'' He swallowed and then slowly opened his eyes. He saw now the frightening eyes of Miss Fortune. Her pupils looked like blood and he saw her lips curling in to a sly grin. ''Good boy! _Now let me see.._.'' He had no other choice than looking in her eyes.

_He gasped and screamed_.

_Nobody could hear him._

_He gave in like all the others before him_.

Miss Fortune laughed while looking at the worst nightmare of the now grumbled man before her. It's just another _pathetic_ nightmare of her _pathetic_ prays. The spell has been worked out but, Miss Fortune is not finished yet.

There's just one thing she want to do first to make _herself_ his worst nightmare.''Please just let me go.'' He bagged. ''I want to do something first before I do that. I'm going to test my kitty's loyalty to me.'' She grind and then kissed the man. She began to kiss the man passionately, meanwhile she grabbed her yoyo and took a picture of it and send it to Chat Blanc. And now the making her his worst nightmare part, because while the man was clearly struggling, she kept kissing hard until the moment she jerked off his lower lip. The man screamed as the blood from where his lower lip once sat was pouring down. Miss fortune spit out the bottom lip and started laughing psychotically.

The man grumbled '' I can't believe that you m-monster were our b-best superhero.'' Miss Fortune stopped laughing abruptly. ''That was the wrong thing to say.'' She whispered dangerously. ''Now you are going to be my bode.'' The man swallowed while looking at her. ''tell the superheroes what I did to you, tell them what I _can_ do to them and other innocents like_ you_. Make them scared of _me_.'' She gave one last glance at the man while taking her yoyo. She gave her salute like she always did as ladybug, and zipt of.


	5. The marks of Love?

**An: **

**So… I updated all the chapters like I wanted them to be. I edited some extra details and improved my grammar! (It was my insecurity and perfectionism about myself that kicked in.) Thank you so much for the reviews, It really helped, and still helps me. I am going to delete the Authors note. And now I have the next Chap! Enjoy reading!**

**love Nieka**

_**I recommend to you to read all the chapters again if you readed this story before the updates.**_

Rena, Carapace and Queen Bee walked out of the hospital room. They were notified by the police that a new Miss Fortune victim had run into the police station, and that they should come as quickly as possible. So here they are, three in the morning, or how Queen Bee says: '' Ridiculous Utterly Ridiculous I need this time for my beauty sleep.'' But that's not the point.

This time the victim was a man, his face was covered with blood and his bottom lip was gone. After he screamed that Miss Fortune had did this to him he felt unconscious on the floor by his blood loss. He was quickly taken to the hospital, the three superheroes had interrogated him after he woke up.

'' That bitch gets worse every day! We have to do something about it. We can't let it happen again! "" Queen Bee growled. Carapace nodded. '' I agree, we must do something about it. I heard gossips about her new power but this, this is just absurd. Showing people their worst nightmare and use it? and seriously, bite one's lip off? Really low, even for her.''

"" Guys, maybe we should discuss this somewhere else, maybe somewhere more private? "" Rena pointed to the now, several reporters out of the window. They are all waiting for them outside the hospital, when they saw Rena from the window they immediately began to yell at her: "Was this another action of the infamous two? "" "Why aren't you doing anything?" "How long before you have our superheroes back?" Rena's hard dropped at the last question. She quickly walked away from the window and pulled the other's with her out of the hospital.

They sat after fifteen minutes on an roof. From the roof they had a nice view of the eifel tower illuminated in the dark, fortunally away from all reporters and their questions. There was a peaceful silence. Carapace sighed '' they are planning something, I don't know what… but I am sure they are planning something.'' Rena looked questioningly at Carapace from his lap. "They just didn't do anything dangerous or big. " Queen Bee sighed. "I agree, it was clear that the man said he was being attacked because that bitch was bored." Each sunk in their own thought again, fearing for the worst.

_Meanwhile back in the warehouse…_

Miss Fortune jumped into the factory from a broken window. As she de-transformed she went to the "bathroom" to wash the dried blood from her face. ''Kitty i'm back! '' she purrs as she flops on the empty bed. ''Kitty?'' suddenly the light that was hanging at the top of the ceiling starts to blink. Miss fortune looked at the light, and frowned. But then she hears the purrs of her partner. ''It is just like a heartbeat, isn't it? It beats and beats in peace, it is a heartbeat of live. But suddenly the heartbeat starts to beat faster and faster'' while Chat Blanc talks, the light starts to flash faster. But he goes on, "It beats with fear, with anger, with **betrayal**, so fast that it bursts.'' suddenly the light bursts with a spark. Since that was the only light in the entire factory, it was now completely dark."Kitty what are you doing?" Marinette looked around for Adrien. Then she saw two bright magenta eyes appear in front of the bed.

"Well I was quietly watching TV here until I suddenly got a certain photo ..." he moved closer to the bed. she slowly saw her partner appear, his cat ears up while his tail glides over the bed and curls around her leg. "" _My Miss Fortune_... _My Marinette_... _is having fun with another_... ""

Chat Blanc now lays on Marinette. His face close to hers, they could feel each other's breath._ Oh hell fucking yes_! The kitten finally becomes a tiger. Marinette chuckled "" and what are you going to do about it huh, Chaton?" Suddenly his eyes slammed wild. This is what she was waiting for... that fire in his eyes. "Well… I'm going to make sure everyone knows you are mine." He grinned while he slowly went to her neck, and placed his lips on the side. He first kissed carefully and them he started kissing harder, sometimes a gentle bite. Marinette sat with her hands in his hair, legs folded around him. After ten minutes he stopped and looked at the result. her neck was red, and there was a big hickey on the spot where he had kissed. But, it just wasn't enough.

Then their popped a idea in his head up. He chuckled and claws his cat nail. He looked at the nail and led it in to her neck, just on a spot so she could let her hair fall over it to hide it when needed. His hand was under her back so she was lifted a little. Marinette winced from the shock for a moment and then immediately relaxed again. with her eyes closed she leaned full of dedication and confidence on his hand. trusting that he wouldn't hurt her. He went deep into her skin with his nail, and so he carved a cat's claw in her neck. She sighed as he grinned. "Now you are completely mine." She opened her eyes and kissed him passionately. "Well, it's only fair if you are mine's to, right?" She suddenly put her nail on his neck, exactly in the same place as he did with her. Just like her he winched and relaxes again. After five minutes there is a ladybug carved in his neck. Only visible if you moved his hair away.

He sighed and leaned in "I love you." He kissed her, and with one movement she turned them around, now she was up on top and kissed him. "I love you to kitty'' she whispered. ''maybe we should start our master plan?" she wiggled her eyebrow and they both laughed.


	6. A nightmare becomes a dream?

**Enjoy reading!**

As her alter ego, Alya runs over the rooftops for a normal patrol. Carapace and Queen Bee by her side. Rena laughs while she waves at some citizens who are watching them from the ground. The sun is shining, the sky is blue and no cloud is in the sky. It's a beautiful day. Jumping from roof to roof as if she is flying, it feels like she has never been this free, as if there are no worries about bad guys, work or whatever. Landing on another roof and another. All the stress flews away. They stop for a break on a roof, watching as citizens do their normal routine, everything goes in harmony.

Slowly big clouds start to form, big stormy clouds, flashes of red light appear in the clouds and the clouds start to rumble, As if something is wrong, As if they are screaming like they want to make something clear to her. Suddenly she hears a giggle, a giggle of a woman? The giggle seems familiar. "Guys do you hear that to?" Rena waits for an answer but doesn't get one. "Guys...?" Rena looked around her. To her horror, her teammates have disappeared. She looks over the roof at the citizens who just walked quietly, but they are just like her teammates all gone.

The giggle sounded again, but this time a red shadow whose face she couldn't see appeared in the now dark night. It's a silhouette of a girl, a girl with pigtails and a old ripped dress with blood on it. It seems like it wants to show her the way to something. So she follows it, over the roofs, between the side corridors. Deeper into Paris. Feeling like she's chasing it for hours.

The shadow suddenly stops and seems to point to a corridor. Rena observed the place well. No lights, small old apartments, near an old abandoned sewing shop. The girl giggled again, like she wants to say that Rena has to hurry. Rena carefully walks to the corridor where the woman pointed and looks into it. There are laying two small things on the floor. It is very dark so she can't see it very well. When she picks it up it looks familiar, she just can't place where she have seen this before. She let her hands slide over it.

Then there sounds an thunderbolt in the air.

Then she recognizes it. The Bracelets that Adrien and Marinette have given each other a long time ago! Both the Bracelets looked old, the stones in the middle broken. Suddenly the bracelets began to turn into dark red blood which slowly drips from her hands. Rena looked in shock at the girl who giggled again. OMG! Now she recognizes the giggle! And there Marinette stood, smiling at Alya. Tears forming in Alya's eyes, so many questions, but her words just don't want to come out of her mouth. Marinette walked slowly to Alya, taking her hands in hers. And with a loving look she looked in Alya's eyes before she disappeared again.

''_MARINETTE WAIT!'' _

Alya sat right up in bed. Tears running down her cheeks while running through her house, searching for Marinette. Nino looked up in shock when he heard Alya's scream. Looking at the clock who says 3AM. Then he heard something fall in the kitchen. He quickly steps out of bed, only to found Alya crying on the floor. He quickly threw his arms around her ''Shhh it's good Al, it's good. Do you want to talk about it?"

Nino had put her on the chair at the kitchen table. he took two mugs of chocolate milk for the two of them before he sat down opposite her. "Tell me when you are ready to talk about it." Alya took a few breaths to calm her self down before she started: ''I-I was on patrol, we where actually, but then suddenly everything went dark... everything turned red and it started to storm. everyone disappeared, I was completely alone, but then a shadow appeared, I could not place who it was at first, but later I realized it was Marinette."" Alya started to cry again. "She... She really looked awful Nino, ripped dress, pigtails messy and covered in blood." Alya wiped the tears from her cheek. "She pointed me to a corridor nearby a abandonment sewing shop, there were laying the two Lucky charms of Adrien and her. You know where they couldn't stop talking about?"

Nino gave a small smile. His best oblivious dude Adrien indeed couldn't stop talking about it: ""Don't you think Marinette is great, she made it all her self?'' ""I'm sure it works, Nino. Marinette made it!"" Nino then always asked if Adrien had any feelings for Marinette, unfortunately he always got the same answer: ""No Nino, Marinette is just a friend."

Alya looked into her mug. The look that Marinette gave her before she disappeared, it must mean something… It stormed outside just like in her dream. And just like in her dream, there was a hard thunderbolt.

And then she realized it. ""OMG! Nino call Chloe quick!"" Nino looked in shock at Alya's sudden outburst. Nino shuddered at the thought "Are you sure Alya? You know that Chloe gets very moody when she is woken up from her sleep."" Alya looked angry at Nino. ""GODDAMIT NINO! Just call her! "" Nino quickly grabbed his cell phone and typed in Chloe's number. The phone buzzed a few times before she answered. And then it started ''WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING ME AT 3:30 AM? DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS FOR BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE LIKE ME TO GET THIS BEAUTIFUL WITHOUT SLEEP? "" Alya quickly took Nino's phone and screamed even louder than Chloe "CHLOE SHUT UP! YOU MUST COME TO THE EIFELTOWER IN FIVE MINUTES! I KNOW WHERE MARINETTE AND ADRIEN ARE! "" The phone fell quiet, Chloe broke the silence in a soft voice. "I'm there in three minutes."

**AN: **

**Maybe a review?**

**I just want to know if i can improve something or if i do something good! It helps me to get better! ideas for the story are always welcome!**

**Love Nieka!**


	7. The caring Kwami's

**Dear readers,**

**Sorry it took a little longer. I was on vacation and didn't have much time to write. I just wanted to say that this chapter is an **_**explanation + Miss Fortune / Chatblanc + TIkki/ Plagg**_** chapter.**

**Enjoy reading! – Nieka**

_Meanwhile near a certain sewing shop…._

Miss Fortunes red pupils stopped glowing as she began to speak "The nightmare did his work kitty, they're coming this way." Chatblanc smirked and grabbed Miss Fortune by her hips as they dropped their transformation in the corridor. He gently kissed her in her neck from behind while he speaks "What is the second face of the plan, Princess?" Marinette turned around and looked directly at him as she showed a knife. "The messy work." His smile fell immediately as he looked at the knife "That's a joke, right?" Marinette looked at him irritated. "" Of course not you wimp. We have been missing for two years, we can't just walk to them like: 'hey guys how you're doing? We just are your enemies who are trying to fool you to eventually take your miraculous so that we can rule the world!'' She stepped forward and cupped his chin with her hands, her face expression quickly changing from irritated to sweet. ''Remember the plan Chaton. Don't you trust me?'' Adrien looked at her offended. "Of course I trust you. It's just tha-" she interrupted him by putting the knife in his hands. ''Than stop complaining and start cutting!''

Adrien sighed as he put the knife on his arm. He then carefully stuck the knife into his arm, he flinched, why does it always have to be him? He stuck the knife deeper and deeper until there was a big deep scratch in his arm he repeated this several times, his blood dripping on the floor.

"Jesus that hurts!" Marinette looked bored at him. "You know this is just the beginning?" He gave her an irritated look. "Well then, why aren't you doing _anything_?" Marinette looked with innocent eyes at him. "Because _you're_ going to do it." He looked at her with question. "What do you mean?" She grinned. "Well you know what I did with that man two days ago…?" He nodded. She waved him down so that she could whisper in his ear. "Well, I never really got punished for that, because.. you-don't-have-the-balls- for-it."

She wiggled her eyebrow challengingly as she continued playfully "Your just a pussy, Adrien." that was the snap for Adrien, he pinned her to the ground as he grasped her arm tightly. ''pussy? What about you, huh? You didn't even had the balls to tell me that you loved me and you never had the balls to kill that girl Lila!'' then she suddenly heard a crack. Marinette screamed while she looked at her arm. Snapped in half, exectly what she wanted. She looked at him chucklingly, "Indeed that hurts." she punched him of her and stood up. "Let's fight Kitty?" see who wins? "" Before Adrien could answer, Marinette grabbed the knife from his hands. Adrien grinning as he pushed her down again "Challenge accepted."

Plagg and Tikki flew up and sat down on a drain pipe looking at what once their caring owners where. Plagg looked worriedly at Tikki. ''Tikki, they are really going crazy! We have to stop them! This was never the intention of the Miraculous. This... They both don't deserve this. They should work their dream jobs and live their happily ever after together."" "I know Plagg. We are lucky that they believe that we have changed too. I wish we could sense the other Kwamis, that would make this easier. But unfortunately we can't.'' Plagg sighed ""Master Fu should do more. He is the Guardian he should make them better again." They both remember the day that they visited Master Fu for the last time.

_Flashback…._

Tikki and Plagg are flying over Paris in search for master Fu's shop. Fleeing from the now sleeping Marinette and Adrien. A week ago it went wrong... a week ago something happened what never happened before: The miraculous of the black cat and ladybug got corrupted. All because of the feelings from their owners.

When they fly in, they see Master Fu sitting in a chair looking out the window. ''Greetings Tikki and Plagg, my old friends, how are you doing today?"" Tikki and Plagg looked at each other, Doesn't he know about the current situation? Doesn't he know about the incident? Tikki was the first to speak. ''Not good master, the miraculous of the black cat and ladybug have become corrupt and now Marinette and Adrien are going crazy! They have already destroyed several houses and buildings and kille-'' Master Fu stopped Tikki by raising one finger in the air, he looked at them wisely before he spoke, "May I ask you something, Tikki?" Tikki nodded slowly, not knowing where the master wants to go with this question "Do you trust and believe in Marinette?" Tikki looked questioningly at Master Fu before she spoke. ""Of course I trust and believe in her, mas- "" "Then why don't you believe she is going to fight her self out of this?" Tikki sighed and looked down while The master continued ""And Plagg, do you not believe in Adrien that he will fight him self out of this?"" The master didn't wait for an answer. "You must both have more faith in your friends'' The kwami's are now looking both at the ground. Over thinking what the master just said.

Master Fu sighed after a few minutes and stood up. ''I always knew that they were strong, but I didn't expect that this would happen, they are so strong, they have corrupted their miraculous. Now I know for sure that I chose well by choosing them.'' He chuckles softly before his face turned serious again. ''Now about the current situation, there is nothing I can do.'' Tikki and Plagg looked shocked at the master. ''But they.. they were strong enough to make the miraculous corrupt, then they are also strong enough to make their miraculous like they were. Unfortunately this will take time, their bad emotions are still fresh. It was not just the reveal of Hawkmoth but everything that happened before, take an example from Marinette, She was slowly but surely being bullied by that girl named Lila. The reveal was just the drop that flooded the bucket.'' Tikki and Plagg nodded, their owners both had a hard time before the incident happened.

''I'm going to call in Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee to keep them in check."" Master Fu opened the miracle box to grab the miraculouses, he gave a small smile at the two remaining miraculouses. "Fortunately we have at least the peacock and moth miraculouses back."

He sighed as he closed the miracle box again. "I'm afraid we won't see each other soon, Tikki and Plagg. The Miraculous goes into a protection position, so that the other miraculouses will not be in danger, but remember that you have each other. "" "" Go outside Tikki, I have to tease again say something. "" Tikki gave Master Fu a last hug and flew out. "Plagg, I trust you to take good care of Adrien, Marinette and above all Tikki, okay?" Plagg nodded as he looked at his old friend with tears in his eyes. He gave Master Fu a hug before he joined Tikki, And so they flew back to their owners, back to the dark factory, both knowing that the hell had just begun.

_End Flashback…_

Plagg looked at Adrien and Marinette, they were both laughing while playing around, if they were not covered in blood, Plagg would have played with them. He might have thrown in a Cataclysm to make it a little more tense, then he would have asked for some camembert. But the only thing he would like to do now is to stop Adrien and Marinette before they might do something that is really permanent to them self. But that is not possible, because that would betray their cover and who knows what would happen then.

He sighed as he put an arm around Tikki. She quickly buries her face in Plagg's chest, not wanting to see what her chosen, her friend, does to herself. After a few minutes, Plagg felt Tikki's breath become heavier. He shifted slightly so that Tikki lay nicer and began to purr softly. He sighed, he made sure they were safe, he made sure Tikki was safe, no matter the cost.

**Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! Maybe a review? Next will finally become a chapter with a confrontation between the heroes and our villian duo!**

**\- Nieka**


End file.
